Promessas São Apenas Palavras
by F. Coulomb
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Quatro garotos diferentes que tem duas coisas maravilhosas em comum: a amizade insubstituível entre si e um grande segredo.


**Promessas São Apenas Palavras**

"_There is a secret place underneath a tree where if you go in haste you will find a key. __The key will open doors, and you will look inside. __The things that you will see will open up your eyes."_

James Potter se considerava uma pessoa de sorte. Ele possuía pais que raramente se zangavam com ele independente das proporções da travessura aprontada, era dono de uma inteligência rara, adorava e jogava muito bem o esporte mágico mais famoso do mundo, estudava na melhor escola de magia do país e, lá, era membro da única casa a qual sempre desejara pertencer.

Sirius Black era um rapaz inteligente, moreno e muito bonito, que gostava de se gabar por sair com várias garotas ao mesmo tempo. Julgava que a escola interna em que estudava, a maior do país, não possuía o número aceitável de garotas com quem ele quisesse se encontrar. Era membro de uma família tradicionalista e ele gostava de dizer a todos que quisessem ouvir que era a ovelha negra.

Remus Lupin se julgava um perigo para os que o cercavam e um fraco por não conseguir sair daquele lugar maravilhoso, aquela escola fantástica, que era como um segundo lar para ele e uma grande quantidade de crianças e adolescentes, que ele poderia acabar ferindo sem querer. Ele sabia que era inteligente e gostava de se sair bem nos exames, por isso estudava o máximo que podia e sempre era um dos melhores da turma.

Peter Pettigrew sempre soube que era um desastre completo quando o assunto era magia, jamais entendeu o que o levara àquela escola que era a melhor que ele conhecia, pois tinha plena consciência de que não possuía magia suficiente para fazer um simples feitiço de levitação. Ele se forçava a acreditar que não era burro, só não tinha o mesmo talento que os demais.

Quatro garotos de quinze anos aparentemente tão diferentes sabiam que tinham uma coisa em comum: um segredo. Não era um segredo comum, era um segredo que não podia ser revelado em hipótese nenhuma para ninguém.

Os quatro acabaram por se tornar amigos, não por causa do segredo compartilhado, mas antes mesmo da maioria deles ter conhecimento de que havia algum segredo. Eles tinham outras coisas em comum além da idade e do segredo. Todos estudavam na melhor escola de bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha, talvez do mundo, Hogwarts e pertenciam à mesma casa, Gryffindor.

Quando era lua-cheia, Remus sempre era levado para um local até alguns anos atrás desconhecido pelos demais amigos. Eles descobriram, porque dos grandes amigos é difícil guardar um segredo e Remus, por mais que receasse a reação dos demais, sabia que não poderia esconder para sempre. Pois todos, inclusive o introvertido e pessimista Remus Lupin, acreditavam que seria este o período que duraria a amizade entre quatro: para sempre.

Muito mais cedo do que Remus esperava, quando estavam em seu segundo ano, James e Sirius saíram mais cedo do dormitório cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade que o primeiro herdara de seu pai com o objetivo de explorar o castelo enquanto este estivesse vazio. Passando por uma janela que dava para os jardins, Sirius percebeu algo incomum na paisagem: o Salgueiro Lutador estava imóvel.

Então, enquanto eles olhavam, três vultos saíram de lá. Eles reconheceram-nos imediatamente: o vulto alto e corpulento era Rubeus Hagrid, um empregado de aparência bruta mas grande coração de quem os quatro amigos gostavam muito. A única mulher era a professora Minerva McGonagall, vice-diretora da escola e diretora da casa a qual eles pertenciam. O terceiro era um garoto, a julgar pelo tamanho inferior ao da professora.

- É o Remus! – Falou Sirius, que tinha uma visão muito melhor que a de James. – Ele parece fraco e meio cansado, cara. De onde será que eles estão vindo? Não sabia que existia alguma coisa embaixo do Salgueiro!

James assentiu com veemência. Os dois amigos já haviam discutido muito as razões dos sumiços de Remus e perceberam rapidamente que eles sempre coincidiam com os períodos de lua-cheia. Sabiam o que os sinais indicavam e, por essa razão, concordaram em deixar que o amigo lhes contasse. Mas naquele dia não puderam mais esconder sua curiosidade. Eles adoravam todo o tipo de informação que pudessem lhe dar sobre Hogwarts, consideravam o castelo em que viviam o lugar mais misterioso e fantástico que tiveram o prazer de conhecer.

Então, Remus contou seu maior segredo aos três amigos – pois logo que os três vultos entraram no castelo, James e Sirius correram para contar ao Peter no dormitório. Ele jurara não contar a nenhum estudante, mas não podia mais esconder, pois sabia que os três o seguiriam e isso era muito arriscado.

Em lugar de se assustarem e quererem se afastar dele, como Remus esperava, os três comemoraram, pois estavam certos em suas suposições: Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Agora restava a eles uma decisão a tomar, como poderiam ajudar seu melhor amigo? Como tornar suas transformações mais prazerosas?

Então, James, que, tendo como pais dois bruxos de grande talento que adoravam passar seu conhecimento para o único filho, era o mais sabido de todos acerca de truques mágicos, comentou:

- Podíamos nos tornar animagos! Vocês sabem, não? Aprender a nos transfigurar em animais! Alguns bruxos, como meu pai, sabem fazer isso. Aposto que lobisomens não atacam animais, atacam Remus?

- Nunca ataquei nenhum que não tenha me ameaçado.

Então eles começaram o longo processo para se tornarem animagos. Por anos, eles estudaram prática e teoria de transfiguração avançada que era além da matéria que eles estudariam na escola. E, durante o quinto ano, todos com seus quinze anos de idade, eles conseguiram. Conseguiram transformar-se em animais: James se transformou em cervo, o que lhe rendeu o apelido de Prongs, Sirius passou a ser chamado de Padfoot por se transformar em um enorme cachorro de pelos negros e Peter se transformou em um pequeno rato e foi chamado de Wormtail, Remus, o lobisomem, passou a ser chamado de Moony.

Pouco antes da hora em que a professora McGonagall sempre buscava Remus durante os períodos de lua-cheia, eles fizeram uma de suas promessas mais importantes, que se transformaria no lema dos quatro e seria registrado em um mapa criado pelos próprios que seria lido muito tempo depois da morte deles.

- Eu, Wormtail, juro solenemente que, como Marauder que eu sou por direito, não vou fazer nada de bom esta noite, - começou Peter como haviam combinado os quatro garotos. Ele estendeu a varinha para o alto, com a mão esquerda sobre o peito.

- Eu, Moony, juro solenemente que, como Marauder que eu sou por direito, não vou fazer nada de bom esta noite, - Remus fez exatamente o mesmo movimento que Peter e tocou a varinha dele com a sua, colocando sua mão esquerda sobre o peito.

- Eu, Padfoot, juro solenemente que, como Marauder que eu sou por direito, não vou fazer nada de bom esta noite, - falou Sirius com um sorriso de deboche no rosto, estendeu a varinha e tocou as de Remus e Peter, com a mão esquerda sobre o peito. O garoto rira muito da insistência de James em fazer a promessa, mas seu voto foi o único contrário.

- Eu, Prongs, juro solenemente que, como Marauder que eu sou por direito, não vou fazer nada de bom esta noite, - James foi o último com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto. Ele inventara todos os apelidos e criara o nome do grupo, além de inventar aquele juramento que Sirius achara ridículo. Mas todos estavam adorando e achando o momento engraçadíssimo. Via-se pela expressão no rosto deles que todos faziam um esforço para não cair na gargalhada.

- Que o mal-feito seja feito! – Falaram os quatro juntos, caindo no chão e gargalhando até não se agüentarem mais logo em seguida.

Quando a professora chegou naquele fim de tarde, ela achou Remus anormalmente feliz e olhou para os amigos deste anormalmente quietos, deitados em suas camas lendo ou fazendo os exercícios para as aulas. Deu de ombros sabendo que não levaria a nada interrogá-los naquele momento, além do mais, tinha pressa.

Seguiram o caminho que os levaria até o Salgueiro Lutador apenas no início da noite, quando todos os alunos estavam jantando juntos no salão principal do castelo. Eles estavam contentes e excitados diante da perspectiva da aventura daquela noite. Cobriram-se com a capa da invisibilidade de James e seguiram pelos jardins da escola.

Assim que se aproximaram o suficiente da árvore que se debatia tentando acertar alguns morcegos que ousavam se aproximar dela, Peter se transformou em rato e seguiu passando despercebido pela árvore. Ele achou a chave para que pudesse permitir a entrada dos companheiros: um nó em uma das raízes da árvore. Apertou-o e o salgueiro logo parou de se mexer. James guardou a capa da invisibilidade em uma mochila que ele levava consigo.

Sirius e James se transformaram assim que escorregaram para debaixo da árvore, Os três amigos passaram pelo estreito corredor que eles conheciam devido às excursões que faziam ao lado de Remus nas noites que não eram de lua-cheia. Assim que chegaram mais ou menos na metade do caminho, ouviram um uivo e sentiram um pouco de receio do seu plano não funcionar, mas isso logo passou porque confiavam nas informações de James.

Assim que entraram na casa que era o fim do corredor, perceberam que Remus estava naquele mesmo cômodo, agachado em um canto sob a forma de lobisomem. Ele olhou para os três animais e a consciência humana dentro daquele corpo completamente transformado percebeu que aquele juramento que unira suas varinhas fora cumprido, naquela noite eles não fariam nada de bom.

Finalmente seus olhos, acostumados com a tristeza e a injustiça, foram abertos para a feliz realidade. Ele descobriu que aqueles grandes amigos seriam a razão de sua vida por um longo período e que ele era uma pessoa de sorte por tê-los consigo.

James se aproximou do amigo, que levantou e caminhou ao lado dele em direção à porta da casa. Ninguém jamais os avistou rondando pelo povoado de Hogsmead, onde ficava a casa, e, ainda que a promessa de antes consistisse em apenas palavras e gestos simbólicos, Remus estava muito feliz porque compartilhava algo com alguém: um grande segredo, um local secreto e uma amizade que ele esperava durar por toda a sua vida.


End file.
